Just Like Children
by ncis.is.the.best
Summary: They were there. And then they weren't. And now they're imprisoned by a homicidal maniac that doesn't know what he wants. Oh, and the other thing? They won't shut up. TIVA.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: As usual. Isn't it always?

Yeah, so this is just a random story I thought up.

Tell me if you want me to continue, 'cause I have a fair idea of where it is going already.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"I specifically told you I wanted it _e-mailed_, DiNozzo!" Ziva said, throwing her hands up in frustration as they followed Gibbs up a small path to the hotel they were to be staying at. They had received a call that morning that there was a crime scene to be attended to. Unfortunately, the crime scene was way out in butt-nowhere and they were going to have to stay in a crummy little hotel for the duration of the case. "First you print it out and give it to me," Ziva continued angrily, "and _then_ you delete the file off your computer. Now I have to type out the whole thing again."

Tony glared at Ziva. "Will get over it already? It was an honest mistake."

"An honest mistake?" Ziva scoffed. "Come on. We both know you did it on purpose. You have been on my ass _all_ week-"

"And we _all_ know exactly why that is, don't we, Officer David?" Tony snarled.

Ziva widened her eyes in recognition. "_That_ is what this is all over?" she let out a bitter laugh. "Oh Tony, that is childish even for you. Get. Over. It."

Tony looked shocked. "You broke my stapler! My _mighty mouse_ stapler," he said as if it would make a difference. "Who knows when I will be able to get another one like it?"

"You were annoying me," Ziva said, stopping and crossing her arms over her chest. "I threw the first thing my hands came into contact with."

"And you broke it! Not to mention the massive dent you put in the filing cabinet," Tony stopped and turned to glare at her.

By this time they had reached the hotel door and Gibbs turned around to face both of them, giving each a slap. "Shut. Up. We are going to get our rooms and then go straight to he crime scene, so don't get too comfy," he said, taking a sip of his coffee and opening the door, stepping into the foyer.

Tony poked his tongue out at Ziva and Ziva responded by elbowing Tony in the stomach, before following Gibbs.

"Why do you always resort to physical violence?" he hissed, clutching his stomach.

Ziva stamped her foot down and whirled around so that she was face-to-face with Tony.

"Why do _you_ always have to be such an ass?"

"It's part of my charm," he said, apparently having recovered from his injury.

Ziva scoffed and launched into a long and biting analysis of why he in fact was _not _charming, with Tony interjecting every few seconds with a snappy remark.

* * *

Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned away from his colleagues who were fighting loudly in the corner of the foyer. It was bad enough that Ducky wasn't needed, as the town M.E. insisted on handling the body and McGee was back at NCIS working the geek-stuff, but he was going to be stuck for god knows how long with Tony and Ziva's childish bickering.

"We need three rooms," he said to the woman at the front desk.

The woman looked at her book and shrugged. She placed two room keys on the desk in front of her. "Sorry, we only got two."

Gibbs looked over to Tony and Ziva again, who had apparently found something new to fight about and then turned back to the woman.

"They're just like children, aren't they?" she said, studying the two adults in wonder.

"Oh you have no idea," Gibbs muttered. He took a sip of his coffee and grabbed the room key closest to him, walking away in the direction of the elevator.

* * *

Tony turned to see Gibbs walking towards the elevator briskly. He turned back to Ziva and put a hand over her mouth to shut her up mid-rant. She responded by licking his hand.

"_That_ is disgusting!" he said, pulling his hand away and wiping it on his jeans.

"Are you saying you do _not_ like me licking you?" Ziva shot back.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "I'm assuming you wouldn't lick me anywhere I actually wanted you to, Ziva."

"You assume right."

Tony rolled his eyes and walked over to the front desk, Ziva in tow.

"We need two rooms."

The woman at the front desk sighed impatiently and held up the last room key. "Only one left."

Tony and Ziva both looked at the key and then back to each other.

This was going to be a long few days.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?

Continue?


	2. Crime Scene

Disclaimer: Yo no propio NCIS.

Review and let me know if you want more.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"I am taking the bed. The couch is all yours," Ziva said as they walked out of the hotel to the truck.

"Can't we just share?" Tony sighed. "I promise I'll be good."

"Ha!" Ziva almost laughed. "You? Good?"

Tony feigned hurt. "Aw, Ziva, that hurts. Is that _really_ what you think of me?"

They reached the truck and Ziva leant close to him, so that their faces were almost touching. Meanwhile, she was methodically extracting the key to the truck from Tony's pocket. "Do you _really_ want to know the answer to that?"

Tony glared at her and was about to reply when she held up the key triumphantly.

"I am driving."

Tony looked at her, eyes wide in wonder. "How… how did you do… do that?" he stammered.

Ziva smiled, almost bitterly, and opened the driver's side door. "Magic, I guess."

Tony narrowed his eyes and walked around to the passenger door, muttering to himself. "Yeah, sure, magic."

* * *

"Car, Ziva! Car!" Tony yelled, as Ziva swerved expertly around another car, missing it by mere centimeters. "Geez, Ziva. You are actually going to kill yourself one day… and probably me too," he added as an afterthought.

Ziva pressed down on the accelerator again. "I have it under control, Tony."

Tony dug his nails into the side of the car as Ziva swerved around a truck. "Yeah, right. That's what you'll say right before we smash into a power pole and see the light."

"Light?"

"Oh, come on! You know, _seeing the light_. The light that guides you to the afterlife-" Tony stopped and yelled out abrubtly. "Red light!"

Ziva looked confusedly at Tony and ran the red light. "How does a red light guide you to the afterlife?"

"Never mind. Concentrate on the road."

Ziva smiled bitterly and ran another red light. "Sure."

Tony threw his hands up in the air, before putting the back down quickly to grab hold of something. "Red. Means. Stop!" he said through clenched teeth.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You are so overdramatic. There were no cars."

"No cars?" Tony spluttered. "You only _just_ missed that yellow commodore."

"There was at least an inch between us," Ziva replied calmly.

Tony didn't bother replying, but instead looked at the map. "It's this house here."

Ziva turned into the driveway, narrowly missing a tree, and parked the truck. "See, that was not_ so_ bad, was it?" she asked condescendingly.

Tony scoffed. "Are you kidding me? There is no way you should have a license."

Ziva shrugged, unbothered by Tony's comment. "And yet I do."

They grabbed the gear and made their way to the front door, flashing their badges at the local L.E.O.'s and stepping under the police tape.

Gibbs, who had somehow made it to the scene before them, immediately began shouting out orders. "Ziva, photos. DiNozzo, evidence. When you're done, interview the guy who found her," Gibbs pointed to a man sitting outside of the house with his head in his hands.

Ziva smiled at Tony and took the camera from him, while Tony just glared at her.

* * *

Gibbs ignored the two and walked over to the local M.E. "What's the time of death?"

The M.E. looked up and raised his eyebrows. "I guess you aren't one for manners."

"Nope," Gibbs said shortly. "You got a T.O.D. or not?"

"Uh, yeah," the M.E. said. "She died around two days ago. I'd tentatively say she died of blunt forced trauma to the skull, but I'll know more after I've done the autopsy."

Gibbs made a note and walked out the front door to the local L.E.O.s. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. What do you know?"

"Officer Watts, sir," he said, pulling out his identification, before consulting his notes. "We identified her as Lt. Amy Peirce. Went UA two days ago, her commanding officer called it in. Her colleague, Lt. Jamie Sampson, found her this morning."

Gibbs nodded and finished making notes. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

Gibbs stuck his head into the doorway of the house. "I'm going to interview her C.O. You two finish up her. I'll meet you at the hotel when you're done."

Before Tony and Ziva had a chance to respond he was gone.

"Great," Tony muttered, glaring at Ziva pointedly. "Just great."

"Oh, and like I want to be stuck here with you all day." Ziva retorted sarcastically.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You done with the photos yet?"

Ziva threw the camera at Tony and pulled of her rubber glove roughly. "Yep," she said shortly.

"Well let's go interview the guy that found her then."

Ziva smiled sarcastically. "Oh, I can hardly wait."

* * *

A/N: Want me to continue? Review and tell me.


	3. Similarities

Disclaimer: My dog ate it.

Review and tell me if you want more.

Should I continue?

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"What relationship did you have with the victim?" Ziva asked Lt. Jamie Sampson, the man that had found the victim that morning.

Sampson hesitated for a moment and something other that grief showed in his demeanor. "I, uh, she was my colleague. We were stationed together at the base."

Ziva nodded and made a note, but she knew there was something else. "Was your relationship with the victim strictly professional?"

Sampson shook his head and breathed out loudly, hardly keeping the tears at bay. "No," he muttered. "We, uh, it was complicated."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tony interjected, momentarily looking up from his notes.

Sampson shuffled uncomfortably. "I, uh, we…" he paused for a moment and shook his hands nervously. "We would flirt a lot, you know? We went to each other's houses for dinner, sometimes a movie. She was my best friend," he took in a shaky breath. "Could have been more."

Tony and Ziva exchanged a look. "I think we have all we need for now, thank you. We will contact you if we need you again."

Sampson nodded and looked off into the distance blankly. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Tony and Ziva drove in silence back to the hotel, dark falling just as they pulled up. They both got out of the truck and walked to their room. Tony was the first to break the silence, just as they reached the door.

"What Sampson said," he began, "remind you of anything?"

Ziva stopped and eyed Tony warily. "Excuse me?"

"You know, about the flirting and dinners and-"

Ziva cut him off abruptly. "No."

Tony looked a little disappointed. "Yeah, me neither."

Ziva brushed past Tony on her way into their room, shaking her head.

* * *

Several hours and a few shouting matches later, Ziva claimed the bed and Tony, begrudgingly, took the couch.

Ziva had almost gotten to sleep when she felt someone slide in next to her. "Get out, Tony."

Tony didn't say anything, but instead tugged on the blanket slightly.

"Tony, if you do not get out in the next ten seconds I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

"Just go to sleep, Ziva," Tony mumbled.

"I would be able to do that if you would just sleep on the couch like you are meant to."

"It's uncomfortable," Tony whined.

"Have a book."

"Sook, Ziva, the term is, 'have a sook," Tony corrected easily.

Ziva kicked Tony in the shin. "I do not care, Tony. Get. Out."

Tony pushed Ziva away and she fell off the bed. "There, now stay," he ordered as if he was ordering a dog.

Ziva stood up angrily and moved to hit Tony, but he grabbed her arms and pushed her down onto the bed, holding her arms up above her head, his face barely inches from hers.

Ziva flipped them over so that she was on top and tried to pull her arms from Tony's grasp, but he held on tight.

"Remind you of something, sweet cheeks?" he said, referring to their undercover mission almost two years ago.

Ziva smiled slightly and kneed Tony in the groin. "Remind _you_ of something, my little hairy butt?" she whispered in his ear as he recoiled in pain, letting go of Ziva. She rolled off him, just as he tumbled of the bed and hit the floor, hands holding his groin as he writhed around in pain. Slowly and painfully, he made his way over to the couch and lay down. "Crazy chick."

Ziva lay back in the large double bed, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

In the darkness, she smiled to herself.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Review and tell me. Continue?


	4. Surveillance

Disclaimer: Pfft. I wish.

So. Sort of a filler chapter here, but important at the same time.

If that makes sense.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"Do it and die, DiNozzo," Ziva muttered lazily from her position on the bed, without looking up.

Tony paused, glass of water poised over Ziva's head. "What… how… how did you know I was there?" he stuttered, putting the glass on the bedside table.

Ziva rolled over and propped her head up on one arm. She smiled slightly. "Think about it. I am sure you will think of something."

"Come on, Ziva," Tony said, "Give me something here."

Ziva just smiled again and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. "I am having a shower."

Tony grinned and was about to follow, when Ziva called out over shoulder.

"Alone!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the now closed door, just as the water started running. "Fine."

* * *

Showered and dressed, Tony and Ziva were in Gibbs' hotel room, waiting for McGee to call on the laptop.

"Come on!" Tony said to no one in particular, willing the computer screen to come to life. "How long does it take to set up a teleconference?"

Ziva sighed and sat down on the edge of Gibbs' bed, not bothering to answer him.

Gibbs calmly sipped his coffee. "DiNozzo?"

Tony stopped pacing and turned to look at Gibbs. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"That was rude, boss."

Gibbs held up his hand warningly. "Want me to slap you?"

Tony considered the statement for a moment. "Maybe you could get Ziva to."

Gibbs slapped Tony across the back of the head in one fluid movement and Ziva laughed.

Tony winced. "I probably deserved that."

"You think?"

Juts then the computer came to life and McGee and Abby appeared on the screen.

"Gibbs! Tony! Ziva!" Abby said excitedly. "My three favourite people."

"Hey!" McGee said, looking sideways at Abby.

"I meant outside of DC," Abby said to McGee patronizingly, before turning back to the screen and lowering her voice to a whisper. "No I didn't."

McGee glared at Abby bit back a retort.

"Do you have something for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked, his tone a clear indication that he wasn't in a good mood.

"Wow," Abby raised her eyebrows. "Someone didn't have their happy pills this morning."

"Abs!"

"Right, well," Abby began. "I ran through the security footage at the Navy base the Lieutenant was stationed at and I came across something you might find interesting. It was at 11pm on the night of the murder and it was late, so there was no one really in the office," Abby turned to McGee, who was obviously still brooding over her previous comment. "Roll the tape."

McGee pressed a few keys and another window appeared on the screen, this time footage of something.

"What are we watching, Abs?"

"Shh, just watch."

They all looked at the screen and could just make out the victim, Lt. Amy Peirce sitting at her desk, presumably filling out some paperwork. Lt. Sampson walked over to her desk and sat on the edge. He reached a hand out and played with her hair, saying something that was imperceptible on the scratchy footage. Amy shook her head and pulled away, turning back to her paperwork. Sampson stood up and walked behind Amy's desk and Amy immediately stood, backing away. Sampson put a hand on Amy's cheek, but she hit it away and tried to run when Sampson grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Suddenly the footage stopped. The three agents stared at the screen in stunned silence until Abby's voice brought them back to reality.

"That's where it ends. I think the tape ran out."

"Find out," Gibbs said, turning to Tony and Ziva. "Wasn't he the guy that found the body?"

Tony and Ziva shared a look of confusion.

"Yeah, we interviewed him," Tony said thoughtfully. "Why would he call it in if he was the one that killed her?"

"Because it would make us think it wasn't him," Gibbs muttered. He looked up suddenly. "Why are you still standing there? Go."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and left the hotel room as quickly as possible.

Gibbs turned back to the screen to see Abby looking at him suggestively. She raised her eyebrows. "So I hear they're sharing a room."

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Review and tell me. Ooh. And major twist coming. Theories.


	5. Erased

Disclaimer: "Look! A distraction!" runs off with NCIS

Wow. Apparently the last chapter wasn't very popular.

I went down 11 reviews from the previous one.

Well. If you want more please review.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"I knew it was Sampson from the moment we saw him sitting there," Tony was saying as they drove along a small dirt road. "Instincts."

Ziva sighed, obviously bored by Tony's rant. "Sure," she said, yawning. "Can you _please_ drive faster?"

Tony smiled and looked sideways. "Nah, I'm good."

Ziva huffed. "At this rate we are _never_ going to get there," she reached out to turn up the heating. "And it is _freezing_ in here."

"Quit complaining," Tony hit her hand away from the heating. "Leave it."

"Stop being such a control freak," she reached out again to turn it up and Tony hit her hand away again.

"Just leave it. We'll be there soon."

"Not if you continue to drive," Ziva retorted, wrapping her arms around her body in an attempt to warm up.

Tony suddenly began to slow down and pulled over.

"What are you doing now?" Ziva asked exasperatedly.

Tony pointed out the windscreen to a parked car on the side of the road, hazard lights flashing. "Gonna go see what's wrong. You stay here."

Ziva reached out and turned up the heat. "Gladly."

* * *

"Gibbs," Gibbs said, answering his phone.

"Hey Gibbs, it's me." Abby's chirpy voice sounded in Gibbs' ear.

"What did you find out?"

"The tape didn't run out. The last part of it was erased," Abby said. "Someone went through the footage after it had been filmed and erased it."

Gibbs thought for a moment. "That doesn't make any sense," he said, mostly to himself. "If it was Sampson, why would he leave the start of the fight or us to see?"

Abby shrugged, before realizing that Gibbs couldn't see a shrug over the phone. "Dunno. That's for you to find out."

Gibbs stood and grabbed his keys, already on the move. "Yeah, thanks Abs."

* * *

Gibbs held up his badge, looking around the security room at the naval base carefully. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," he addressed the man that was watching the current footage of the base.

The man nodded. "Alex Rogers, Sir."

"Who was on surveillance the night that Lt. Peirce was killed?" Gibbs asked.

"That would be me."

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Who else has had access to the tapes?"

Rogers shrugged. "The log-in book is right there," he pointed to a book in the corner of the room.

Gibbs moved over to it and checked it. Only one name had been entered since Peirce's murder. _Peter Darryl._ He turned back to Rogers. "When is Darryl back on surveillance?"

Rogers thought for a moment. "Uh, tonight I think."

"Okay," Gibbs said, turning to leave the room. He was about to open the door when Rogers called out.

"Wait!"

Gibbs turned around expectantly. "What?"

"There was, uh, one other person that had access to this room," Rogers said.

"Who?"

"Lt. Sampson, Sir."

Gibbs nodded and left the room, pulling out his phone.

"McGee, run a background check on a Peter Darryl. Delta-Alpha-Romeo-Romeo-Yankee-Lima. And an Alex Rogers," he thought for a moment. "Run a check on Sampson while you're at it."

* * *

Rogers waited until Gibbs had left the room before pulling out his phone and dialing quickly. His hands were shaking as he brought it up to his ear.

"A fed just came. I think he's suspicious."

A calm voice replied. "Don't worry. It's under control."

Rogers grimaced slightly. "You don't have to do this."

There was silence, before the person spoke softly. "Tell that to my sister."

Rogers then heard the dial tone in his ear. He slowly shut his phone and closed his eyes, breathing out loudly. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Ziva had been sitting in the car for over ten minutes, eyes closed, when she heard a car door slam loudly. She opened her eyes quickly and scanned the surrounding area. The car was still stationary, but Tony was nowhere in sight. Subconsciously Ziva put her hand on her gun and stepped out of the car.

"Tony?" she called out, pulling out her gun. She walked over to the car and gasped.

Tony was lying on the back seat, bound and unconscious. Silently, she cursed herself. How did she let this happen?

Suddenly she felt a shiver run down her spine. Too late, she realized there was someone behind her.

Something impacted hard with the back of her head and she slumped to the ground, giving in to the darkness.

* * *

Gibbs hung up on Tony after he reached voicemail for the third time and tried Ziva's phone again. "Damn it, where are you?"

Something was wrong. It didn't feel right.

His gut was telling him something.

But he had no idea what.

* * *

A/N: So there. Twist. Anyone got any theories as to what is going on? I'd love to hear it so review and tell me.


	6. Welcome To Hell

Disclaimer: Pfft. If I owned NCIS I would not be writing this.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"What have you got for me, McGee?" Gibbs demanded into his phone.

"The check on Alex Rogers came back relatively clean-"

"Relatively?"

"Well, he was involved in a car jacking when he was sixteen. Stole a packet of cigarettes from a service station when he was seventeen," McGee stopped for a moment, scrolling through the records. "There's nothing else that really stands out, Boss."

"And the others?" Gibbs continued impatiently.

"Sampson's records were a lot more interesting. A year ago he was accused of murdering a young woman, but there wasn't enough evidence to get a conviction."

"Name, McGee."

"Emily Darryl."

"Darryl? Isn't that-"

"Yep," McGee confirmed. "Emily Darryl was indeed related to the other man you had me check. She was Peter Darryl's sister."

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Anything else on Peter Darryl?"

"Nope. He was only a surveillance operator at the base," McGee paused for a moment. "There's something else."

Gibbs sighed impatiently. "Waiting for an invitation?"

"Uh, no," McGee stuttered. "It's just that, well, we were the ones that ran the investigation into Emily Darryl's murder."

"We?"

"Well, not _us_ exactly, but NCIS."

Gibbs shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "I need you to do something for me, McGee, and I don't want you to ask questions or tell anybody."

"Sure, what exactly do you need?" McGee asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"I need you to trace Tony and Ziva's cells."

McGee was startled. "Boss, are they in trouble?"

"Dammit, McGee, I said no questions." Gibbs said angrily. "Just do it," he said, hanging up before McGee could enquire further.

He couldn't answer any of McGee's questions.

He couldn't because he knew that if his hunch was correct, Tony and Ziva were _definitely_ in trouble.

* * *

The first thing Ziva became painfully aware of when she awoke was the throbbing of her head. She blinked twice and took in her surroundings. She was in a small, dark room with no windows. There was one door in front of her that was undoubtedly locked, and several blocky objects in the corner of the room.

"Ah, she wakes," Ziva heard Tony say from behind her.

Ziva turned around slowly, trying to keep her pain at a minimum. "You just _had_ to check that car, yes?"

"I'm a fed-er-al agent, Ziva," Tony stressed the title. "The hazard lights were on. I had to see what was wrong."

Ziva huffed and turned away from him, trying to find a flaw in his reasoning, but unable to come up with one. But she wouldn't admit defeat. No way. It was so much easier to just stay mad at him.

Tony grinned in the darkness. "You were out for a long time, Ziva. Has the ninja got a weakness?"

"I was _hit_ in the _head_, Tony," she retorted angrily, "and anyway, I did not see _you_ put up much of a fight."

She subconsciously found herself reaching for her weapons. Much to her chagrin, they had been removed.

"He took them all," Tony said, as if reading her mind.

"He?"

"You know, the guy that took us," Tony said.

Ziva squinted at Tony. "How do we know it is a guy?"

Tony laughed. "Oh come on, do you really think a _girl_ could…"he trailed off under Ziva's glare. "Never mind. Got any ideas?"

Ziva resisted the urge to kick Tony, realizing that it would not help their situation, and instead began to walk around the room. She put her hand up to the door handle, but Tony called out.

"Locked."

Ziva sighed and tugged on the handle anyway, before kicking the door as hard as she could.

Tony yawned in mock-boredom. "Been there, done that. It's a very sturdy door."

Ziva whirled around angrily. "I am _so_ sorry that I am actually trying to find a way out of here, Tony!" she said sarcastically, putting a hand on her hip.

Tony waved his hand airily. "Cool it, Ziva."

Ziva looked at him. "Why would I cool it?" she asked incredulously, wrapping her arms around herself as if to prove a point. "It is _already_ freezing in here."

"It's an expression. Breathe."

"I _am_ breathing!" she almost yelled, throwing her hands up into the air.

"It's another expression…" he stopped and shook his head. "Never mind."

Ziva slumped to the floor angrily. "What ever."

No less than ten minutes later the door was thrown open.

"Ah, you're awake," the voice said mercilessly. "Welcome to hell."

* * *

A/N: Well, well, well... Any ideas? Review and tell me if you want more. Also, I am open to any constructive critisism or suggestions on how I can improve my writing so don't hesitate to help me out.

Review.


	7. Temporary Prison

Long wait. I know.

Computer was broken.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled into his phone. "Update."

"I couldn't get a location, boss. Their phones were off and the GPS has been disabled," McGee said in one big rush.

Gibbs tightened his grip on his phone, not saying anything.

"Boss?" McGee ventured nervously.

"What?" Gibbs snapped.

McGee wondered fleetingly if it was a good idea to ask questions. "Why would they disable the GPS chips on their phones?"

"They wouldn't," Gibbs said shortly. "I need you to look into Peter Darryl. Get any information you can on him."

"Okay, Boss, but why-" McGee started to say, before he heard a familiar beeping in his ear.

Gibbs had hung up on him.

* * *

"_Ah, you're awake," the voice said mercilessly. "Welcome to hell."_

Ziva shrugged. "I do not believe in hell," she said simply, stretching out carelessly.

Tony just rolled his eyes and turned to the armed man in the doorway. "You will have to excuse her. She has yet to learn when to keep her mouth shut."

"I could if it was necessary," she replied easily.

"Right…" Tony scoffed, "because it isn't necessary when we are at the mercy of an armed psycho!" he said sarcastically.

Ziva was about to retort when a sharp "Hey!" cut her off.

Tony and Ziva both turned to the man in the doorway.

"Yes?"

The man shook his head and pointed his gun at Ziva. "Shut up!" he growled.

Ziva looked at the man pityingly. "That was rude."

"Ziva," Tony hissed, "will you shut up?"

"Oh, like you can talk!" Ziva scoffed. "Movie quote this, hot date that… Did it ever occur to you that no one cares?"

"Is it really the time to bring that up?"

"Why not?"

"Um, I don't know," Tony muttered, jerking his thumb in the direction of the guy in the doorway. "Maybe because he has a gun aimed at your head."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You are a bit slow today, Tony. I realised that a while ago."

Tony threw his hands up in frustration "Do you have a death wish or something?"

Ziva's shrugged carelessly. "Let's stick with 'or something.'"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The guy in the doorway chose that time to interrupt. "You two are just like bloody kids," he said, somewhat incredulously. Then his expression changed. "I hate kids. He threw a pair of handcuffs to Ziva. "Cuff yourself to him."

Tony grinned suggestively, having seemingly forgotten the previous conversation. "Ooh goodie. Maybe this'll be fun."

Ziva just smiled bitterly and fastened the cuffs entirely too tight around Tony's wrist. "I wouldn't bet on it."

Tony winced but didn't say anything.

"Now," the guy said. "Stay here until I get back," then he stepped out of the room.

The sound of a deadbolt locking into place echoed in the confines of their temporary prison.

Tony was the first to speak. "Where the hell does he expect up to go? Seriously!"

Ziva just sighed.

Tony kept taking. "Hey you gonna get out of these things?" he asked, tugging on the cuffs, before immediately regretting the action.

Ziva sighed again. "Can't. I don't have anything on me to pick them with. Besides," she tugged on the chain to get a better look, ignoring Tony's scowl. "I am not familiar with this lock. If I had to bet I would say it is not available in the country. Maybe Asia."

Tony grinned. "Guess you're stuck with me then."

Ziva pulled on the chain again, satisfied at his shout of, "Hey, quit it!"

Tony lowered his voice to a whisper. "Ha," he muttered, as if trying to wind her up.

Ziva sighed. Again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Review if you want more.


	8. Keeping Guard

Disclaimer: Bleep-Di-Bleep-Di-Bleep-Di-Bloo.

Enjoy.

Any please review.

* * *

Gibbs pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear. "What?"

McGee winced at the harsh tone of his voice. "I'm still working on getting information on Darryl and that may take a while-"

"Did you call just to tell me that, McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"Uh, no," McGee said quickly. "Abby ran the prints from the scene. Most of them belonged to the victim and several others were Sampson's, but considering how close he and the victim were, that's not really surprising-"

"McGee!"

"Um, there was also a left index finger print on the victim herself that we are running through the database now. I think it belongs to our killer."

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Have you got Darryl's prints on record?"

There was silence; presumably McGee was checking the database. "Yes."

"Check the left index finger print against Darryl's prints."

More silence. Then, "Boss, it matches. The print is Darryl's," McGee said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Alright," Gibbs said, mentally running through his options. "I'll get back to you."

He hung up without waiting for a response from McGee and dialed another number.

"Base Security, how may we help you?" came the voice through the phone.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs, I was down earlier," Gibbs said, wanting to get the formalities out of the way.

"Uh, yeah, Gibbs," the reply came. "What can we do for you?"

"Is Peter Darryl from surveillance there?"

There was a moment of hesitation. "No. Sorry, he just signed off."

Gibbs closed his eyes and breathed out. "When he gets back call me."

"Will do."

Gibbs snapped his phone shut and contemplated throwing it at the ground. Instead, he sighed and shoved it in his pocket. Destroying his phone wouldn't do anything to save Tony and Ziva.

* * *

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Tony asked innocently.

Ziva sighed exasperatedly and tugged on the cuffs. "Stop tapping. It's annoying."

Tony rolled his eyes, but stopped tapping anyway. "You are so short-tempered. That time of month?"

Ziva huffed and ignored him.

Tony grinned, but was unable to speak again as the door swung open.

"I'm back," The man in the doorway said tauntingly, still armed with his gun.

At this comment, Ziva actually laughed. "Do you say everything you think?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Shut up," he growled, obviously chagrined that he hadn't got the reaction he had hoped for. He pulled a chair into the room and closed the door behind him, taking a seat on the chair.

"Keeping guard now?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

"Got nothing better to do."

Tony laughed. "What? Did your Nintendo break?"

The man tightened his grip on the gun. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

Tony shrugged. "_I'm_ not scared because I know that you are waiting for something, or else you would have already killed us." He gestured to Ziva. "_She_ isn't scared cause she's just plain stupid."

Ziva pulled on the cuffs.

"Ow!"

The man cut in. "What do you think I'm waiting for?"

Tony rubbed his wrist and glared at Ziva. "A signal maybe." He turned back to the man. "Then again, you may be holding us to get something you want."

At this, the man smiled. "Correct."

Tony nodded knowingly. "So what do you want?"

"Two things," the man said. "Justice," he paused, possibly for effect, "and one million dollars."

Tony's eyes widened.

The man grinned sadistically. "Now let's hope for your sake that your little _agency_-" he said the word with as much contempt as he could muster, "-can make that happen."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, attempting to mask their worry. The same thing was running through their heads.

Not good.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Theories?

Review if you want more.


	9. Situation

Disclaimer: Meh. It's christmas. I don't need one.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone.

Consider this my present to you.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"So why are you really keeping guard?" Tony asked, breaking the silence that had been going for the last fifteen minutes. "I mean you didn't bother before. What's changed?"

The man shrugged. "Got tipped off from the base that your boss was asking about me," he said. "Figured it wasn't a good idea to go back."

Tony suppressed a smile. So Gibbs was on his tail. That was good news. "You got a name?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess I want to be able to call you something."

"You can call me whatever you want," the man said. "I don't give a crap."

Tony thought for a moment. "How about… 'The asshole with a gun and no name that kidnapped two federal agents and is going to have his ass kicked into jail for it'?

The man rolled his eyes. "It's a bit long, don't you think?"

"Actually yeah," Tony said, "So what's your real name? It's not like we can tell anyone."

There was silence. Then, "Peter."

Tony nodded. "So Peter, can I ask you a question?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Tony ignored him and went on anyway. "So you said you wanted a million dollars, yeah?"

Peter nodded, wondering where this was going.

"But you also said that this was for revenge," Tony continued. "What exactly did _we_ do?" He gestured to Ziva and back to himself.

"_You_ didn't do anything," Peter said. "It was your bloody agency."

"NCIS?"

Peter's face soured at that. "Of course," he muttered.

Ziva laughed. "And what exactly did NCIS do to piss you off so much?"

Peter narrowed his eyes and was silent for a moment, debating whether or not to tell them. He finally spoke, his voice low. "A year ago, my sister was killed by Jamie Sampson. Killed in cold blood. Your little agency let him off. He got away with murder."

"Sampson?" Tony asked, visibly shocked. "The guy that found Amy Peirce's body?"

Peter nodded, apparently pleased with himself. "Yep. My original plan was to just frame Sampson for her death, but then I thought, 'why not kill two birds with one stone?'" he said. "It was always obvious how Sampson felt about Amy. This way I'm taking down the agency, and I'm causing Sampson the pain he caused me," he laughed bitterly. "Your agency will seem incompetent now."

"So an innocent woman had to die for your petty revenge?" Tony asked.

"My _sister_ was an innocent woman," Peter hissed.

Ziva cocked her head to one side. "How do you even know he killed her?"

Peter hesitated. "My gut."

Tony looked at Ziva, an amused expression on his face. "He's no Gibbs."

Peter pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and shoved it into Tony's hands. "Call."

"Huh?"

"Call your agency. Tell them what I need," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And out it on speaker," he added as an afterthought.

Tony looked down at the phone in his hands, his fingers poised over the numbers. Sighing, he dialed the all too familiar number and put the phone on speaker. It picked up in less than two rings.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Tony sucked in a breath. "Boss? We got a situation here."

* * *

A/N: Review if you want more. Cause I'm not sure if too many people are interested. Didn't get many reviews last chapter. So review! It'll be my christmas present. :).


	10. Uneasy Silence

Disclaimer: Blah.

Thanks to all that have reviewed thus far.

Review if you want more.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

_Peter pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and shoved it into Tony's hands. "Call." _

"_Huh?" _

"_Call your agency. Tell them what I need," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And put it on speaker," he added as an afterthought. _

_Tony looked down at the phone in his hands, his fingers poised over the numbers. Sighing, he dialed the all too familiar number and put the phone on speaker. It picked up in less than two rings. _

"_Yeah, Gibbs." _

_Tony sucked in a breath. "Boss? We got a situation here."_

_

* * *

_

Gibbs almost sighed with relief, but it was short-lived when he realized that McGee was not there to trace the phone call.

"What did you do now, DiNozzo?"

Tony laughed and Gibbs became aware that Ziva hadn't said anything yet.

"Is Ziva-?" he was cut off by Ziva herself.

"I am fine," she said, her tone giving away no indication of the way she was really feeling.

Tony spoke up. "We're both fine, boss," he paused. "For now."

Gibbs immediately became alarmed. "What's going on?"

Tony paused and Gibbs assumed he was being given instructions. The next thing Gibbs heard, however, was not Tony's voice, but a much deeper one.

"What's going on, Agent Gibbs, is that you have only three days to bring me one millions dollars or you receive both your agent's heads via express mail."

Gibbs' brow creased in worry and frustration. "I can't do that."

Peter laughed. "Then say goodbye to your agents." He was about to hang up when Gibbs muttered,

"Wait."

Peter paused.

Gibbs didn't know what he was doing, only that he couldn't give up on Tony and Ziva yet. "Where and when."

Peter smiled. "Get the money together. I'll call back with further details."

Then there was the dial tone. Gibbs ran a hand over his face and dialed McGee's number.

"Agent McGee."

"Tony and Ziva have been kidnapped." Gibbs got straight to the point.

McGee's jaw dropped. He found himself unable to form a coherent sentence. "What…uhh…" He took a breath. "How do you know?"

"Just got a call," Gibbs said. "Our kidnapper wants a million dollars for their return."

"Vance'll never-"

Gibbs cut in. "I know McGee. Tell Vance I'll be back in DC this afternoon."

And without waiting for a reply, he hung up.

* * *

"Well," Peter said, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back in…" he paused, thinking, "…about half an hour. Don't do anything stupid." He waved the gun around threatening, but it ended up just looking stupid and Tony stifled a laugh.

"Whatever, buddy," he said, amused.

Peter just huffed and left the room, muttering something incoherent.

The sound of the deadbolt locking into place told Tony and Ziva that they were truly alone.

Tony turned to Ziva and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "So, Zee-Vah," he said, stressing the syllables in her name. "I guess it's just you and me."

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. "Good observation, Tony. Truly I can see why you are an investigator now," she said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Tony shook his head. "You are very hostile today, Ziva. I am the one who should really be pissed off."

Ziva laughed without humor. "Yes, _whatever_ will you do without your _mighty rat_ stapler, Tony?" she mocked.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Might _mouse_!" he almost yelled. "It is a mighty _mouse_ stapler. Or was."

"You should not make such an effort to annoy me all the time, Tony," Ziva said. "You never know when I might just…" She leaned closer, her nose almost touching his, "…_snap_." She said it in a whisper, but Tony still flinched unwillingly. Ziva donned a self-satisfied smile, but it faded away as they both realized their close proximity. Immediately Ziva drew back, looking away and the two lapsed into an uneasy quiet.

It was only in the silence that Tony became aware of Ziva shivering. He hadn't realized it was that cold, but now he thought about it, the thin jacket Ziva was wearing really wouldn't do very much to protect her small frame from the elements.

"You're really cold, aren't you?" he asked, looking down at her.

Ziva shivered again and tried to pull her jacket tighter around her. "You think?"

Tony immediately pulled off his own jacket and held it out to her. "Here. Take mine."

Ziva pushed it away. "Tony, I am not taking your jacket."

"No," Tony said, placing it around her shoulders and holding it down forcefully. "I'm _giving_ it to you."

Ziva sighed resignedly and Tony removed his hands from her arms, satisfied that she would leave his jacket on.

There was silence. Then Ziva muttered in a small voice, "Thanks."

Tony just grunted in response.

And they lapsed into silence once again.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think?

Review if you want me to continue.


	11. Logic

Disclaimer: Eh.

Finally updated. I already have the next chapter written so the more review I get, the quicker I update.

Also, one reviewer was a little coonfused on how Tony gave Ziva the jacket if they were cuffed. Hope I explained that here...

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"Aw," Peter said, stepping back into the room, "he gave you his jacket." The sickly sarcasm in his voice was impossible to miss.

Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony shrugged. "She was cold. I wasn't," he said. "It seemed like the _logical_ thing to do. Not that you would know much about logic."

"Why is it inside-out?"

Tony stared at him. "We're still cuffed. It was the only was to get it off me and onto her."

Peter, having realized it was just better to try and ignore the smart-ass remarks, pulled out his phone. "Time to call again."

Tony reached out for the phone, but Peter held it back.

"I'm doing all the talking this time."

Tony just shrugged and pulled his hand back as Peter dialed the number.

Again, he had to wait no more than two rings before it was answered with the standard- "Gibbs."

* * *

Gibbs stepped into Vance's office without knocking, ignoring the protests of the secretary. Vance looked up immediately.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Gibbs fixed him with a stare. "David and DiNozzo have been kidnapped." He noted Vance's posture changed somewhat. "They want a million dollars for their safe return."

"Agent Gibbs, you know that we don't-"

"Negotiate with criminals," Gibbs finished for him. "I have no intention of actually giving them a million dollars, Director."

"What do you plan on doing then?"

Gibbs gestured for Vance to follow him, leaving the office and walking down to the bullpen. McGee looked up at his arrival.

"Boss, is-"

Gibbs' cell began to ring.

"Trace it," Gibbs said. Then he answered the phone. "Gibbs."

"Ah, Agent Gibbs. Do you have the money?"

"You said I had three days."

The voice chuckled. "Yes, I did." He paused and Gibbs could imagine him grinning. "Unfortunately there has been a change of plans. I need the money by tonight."

Gibbs grew angry out of concern for his agents. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"With all due respect, I'm the one making the deals."

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "Where and when?"

"Tonight. Ten o'clock. The corner of Woodland and Frank Street."

"Okay."

"And Agent Gibbs?" There was a pause. "Come alone. I'm sure you would hate for the woman to lose her head."

Dial tone.

Gibbs turned to McGee. "You get a trace?"

McGee nodded. "Address is printing out now. It's an old house on South Street."

He stood and began to gear up.

"Sit down."

"Boss?"

Gibbs sighed. "If he hears us coming, they die." He checked his watch. "We have two hours until we need to make the drop. There's no point storming in and risking getting them killed."

"So what to we do?"

Gibbs looked at Vance and then at McGee.

"We give him what he wants."

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

_Peter pulled a key out of his pocket. Then he pulled a small remote control from his other pocket. "See this?" He jingled the key. "Yours. Your agents are in the basement of 129 South Street." He threw Gibbs the key. _

_Gibbs caught it with ease. This was too easy. Way too easy. There was something else. His eyes focused on the remote in Peter's other hand. _

_Peter continued, "And this," He held the remote up, "this is a trigger. A trigger that will detonate the bomb in the basement of 129 South Street." _

A/N: Oooh... Thoughts? Review for more.


	12. Evidence

Disclaimer: Blip.

You reviewed. I updated.

So, this will explain what Gibbs had planned. Hope it's clear me writing tips if you have any. I wan't to improve.

Enjoy.

And please review.

* * *

"You aren't really going to give him the money, are you Boss?" McGee's voice was filled with incredulity.

Gibbs gave him one long sharp look. "I need to access the evidence locker."

Vance cut in. "What are you planning?"

Gibbs only said two words. "Evidence locker."

* * *

Gibbs' coat blew around him as he surveyed his surroundings. In one hand he held a small briefcase. The other was clenched tightly into a fist. Out of the shadows, a man appeared.

"You got it?"

Gibbs immediately recognized him from the picture McGee had shown him. Peter Darryl.

"I have."

Peter shifted slightly. "Hand it over. Don't make any quick movements."

Gibbs' body language was eerily calm. Calculated. "Not so fast."

Peter paused.

"My agents?"

A laugh. Peter pulled a key out of his pocket. Then he pulled a small remote control from his other pocket. "See this?" He jingled the key. "Yours. They are in the basement of 129 South Street." He threw Gibbs the key.

Gibbs caught it with ease. This was too easy. Way too easy. There was something else. His eyes focused on the remote in Peter's other hand.

Peter continued, "And this," He held the remote up, "this is a trigger. A trigger that will detonate the bomb in the basement of 129 South Street."

Gibbs' stomach dropped, but he showed no emotion whatsoever. "Why would you need that? I have the money."

"It's just a precaution, Agent Gibbs. Just in case you double-cross me." He pulled out a gun and trained it on Gibbs. "Now hand over the case. Slowly."

Gibbs complied. Peter inspected the contents for a long moment, then nodded satisfactorily.

"What now?"

Peter held the button up threateningly. "I leave and you make no attempt to stop me. Go get your agents. I wont blow it if you don't follow. Any sign that you or anyone else is tailing me, they die. Clear?"

Gibbs nodded calmly. "Crystal."

And Peter disappeared into the night.

* * *

Peter really was very stupid, Gibbs supposed.

He had not asked that the notes be non-sequential.

He had not checked to make sure they were real.

Gibbs wasn't even sure he had checked that the right amount of money was in the suitcase.

An amateur.

Nevertheless, he was hit hard when he heard that Peter had rigged a bomb.

Gibbs had no intentions of following, no intentions of stopping Peter.

After all, Peter didn't really have one million dollars. Nor was he smart enough to realize it.

Peter's briefcase only held 'Evidence Log 8244-560-2577-1'.

A million dollars in counterfeit one hundred dollar bills.

Money that had once been locked in a large metal box.

Along with Tony and Ziva.

Tony and Ziva.

The names jolted his mind.

He remembered the trigger.

And he moved faster than he ever had before.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? So...so? Tell me.


	13. Freedom

Disclaimer: Eh.

Well, I don't think I really like this chapter, but hopefully you do.

Let me know if you want more.

Review!

* * *

"You don't really think Gibbs would do it, would you?"

A sigh. "I do not know, Tony."

Tony persisted, either unaware or simply uncaring of Ziva's annoyance. "Yeah, but come on, do you really think Gibbs would just hand over a million dollars?"

Ziva inspected her nails on the un-cuffed hand. "To give something away requires having it in the first place. And I am fairly sure Gibbs doesn't just have a million dollars lying around."

Tony was silent for a moment, before he perked up. "What about Daddy David?"

Ziva stiffened at the mention of her father. "What about him?" Her voice was carefully neutral.

"Well, you know, isn't he loaded?"

"He is not a weapon, Tony. He cannot be 'loaded'."

Tony sighed. "No, I mean loaded as in rich. Hasn't he got like a ton of money or something?"

At that, Ziva laughed. "And you really think he would waste it on me?" She sobered up somewhat, a faint trace of a smile still ghosting her features. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Tony looked shocked. "Waste?" Anger replaced the shock. "You are his daughter, Ziva. How could that be a waste?"

"While I do believe that he cares for me, it is not safe for him to acknowledge that he has an attachment. The Director of Mossad cannot afford to have leverage."

Tony shook his head. "But-"

"Drop it, Tony."

Tony closed his mouth, realizing it was not a good idea, nor was it very safe, for him to pursue this topic.

Surprisingly, Ziva was the one to break the silence. "I am sorry, Tony."

Tony turned his head to look at his partner in the darkness. "For what?"

"Everything." She sighed. "I should not have broken your stapler. And I am sorry I have been so tall with you."

Unconsciously, he corrected her. "Short." He paused. "And I'm sorry too." He saw her smile and couldn't help smiling back. "Guess we really screwed up, huh?"

She snorted. "I guess, but in all fairness, it was not really our fault. You _had_ to check the hazard lights and I _had_ to check on you."

"You didn't have to."

When she replied, her tone was surprisingly sincere. "You are my partner. I _had_ to."

He peered at her again, concentrated on her ragged breath. "You scared?"

She just laughed. "Nope."

There was a short pause. Then together, "Excited."

* * *

Gibbs willed his car to move faster, driving with such ill grace that would have even made Ziva sick.

_Karen St. _

He took a left.

_Abblett Ave. _

He took a right.

_Roundabout, U-turn, Fisher Park. _

In the darkness, he wove his way to his destination at dangerously high speeds.

Then, with a sigh of relief, the sign appeared from the darkness.

_South St. _

He reached number 129 and noted that at least the bomb hadn't been detonated yet, assuming there _was_ a bomb.

The tires of the car squealed as he slammed down on the brakes and came to a stop in front of the house. Quickly and quietly, he cleared each room, before finally found the door to the basement.

Unsure exactly of what he would come across, he made his way down the stairs and slowly opened the wooden door.

Two figures looked up at his arrival and the unmistakable voice of Tony DiNozzo broke the silence.

"Well it's about time!"

Gibbs shook his head, smiling. "Just trying to create suspense." He helped the two up, albeit awkwardly with them still cuffed. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Ziva furrowed her brow. "You really think he'd come back, Gibbs?"

They made their way up the basement stairs.

"No, but I think he might detonate the bomb."

"There's a bomb?" Tony shouted. At Gibbs' look, he repeated the question in a whisper.

They stepped out the front door. "You didn't know?"

"No."

Gibbs looked at the two agents for a moment and shook his head again. Once at a safe distance, Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed the bomb-squad. When he finished his conversation he shut the phone and put it back in his pocket, turning to get a better look at Tony and Ziva.

He gave the inside-out jacket a pointed look.

Tony quickly spoke up. "She was cold."

Gibbs smirked, but didn't push the topic.

He was smashing the links on the cuffs with the butt of his gun when Vance's voice crackled through his earwig.

"You got them?"

The links gave way. Tony and Ziva immediately pulled away from each other, relishing the freedom. Gibbs resisted the urge to roll his eyes and replied to Vance through the microphone at his wrist.

"Yeah, they're fine." He looked at the van that was pulling up. "The bomb squad is arriving now."

"Good." Vance paused. "Drive DiNozzo and David to the hospital. I want them checked out. I'll send a team over."

"Okay."

Gibbs introduced himself to the bomb squad, explained the situation, and then got into his car, Tony and Ziva following behind.

After several minutes of argument and Gibbs stares, the agents finally relented and allowed Gibbs to drive them to the hospital.

They were checked quickly and allowed to go home for the night.

It was only when they were alone in their apartments that they realized how much they missed each other.

* * *

A/N: See, pretty sucky. Well, if you have any writing pointers or help or anything i'd love to hear it.

Thanks for reading. Review.

And yes, there is still more to come...


	14. Observation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So this is three days later. I'm not sure what I think about it.

You decide. Review for more.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

"I do not understand this, Gibbs." Ziva walked alongside her boss to the bullpen and took a seat at her desk.

"It's policy, Ziva."

She slapped a hand down on her desk, causing McGee, who was on seated at his desk, to jump and spill his coffee. Ziva and Gibbs watched as he grumbled and stood up, muttering curse words all the way to the men's room. Ziva shook her head and turned back to Gibbs.

"It's completely ridiculous."

Gibbs shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "Nothing I can do."

Ziva closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You okay, Zee-Vah?"

Oh good. Tony. She lowered her hand and opened her eyes slowly.

"No."

Tony put his bags behind his desk and walked back to Ziva. "What's the matter?"

Ziva sighed and put her head down on the desk with an audible thump. After a moment Tony tentatively spoke.

"Ziva…?"

She groaned and hit her head on the desk again.

"We have to see a small, Tony."

Tony looked to Gibbs for clarification.

Gibbs smirked. "She means 'shrink'."

Tony's mouth fell open. "A crazy doctor?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Why are you so surprised? You have to see a shrink when you shoot someone. What makes you think being kidnapped is considered any less traumatic?"

Tony just dropped down behind his desk, eyeing Ziva. "When?"

She sighed. "An hour." She stood up.

"Hey, where do you think your going?"

"Relax, Tony," she said condescendingly. "I just need to use the bathroom."

Tony flicked a look towards Gibbs and back to Ziva's retreating figure. "I, uh, I'll be back in a minute."

And he ran in Ziva's direction.

* * *

"Hey. Wait up." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an interrogation observation room.

"Tony!" she yelled, resisting the urge to knock him out. "What-?"

He cut her off. "Quiet." In the darkness, he took in her ragged appearance. "Late night?"

"You pulled me in here to ask about my sleeping habits?" She made for the door.

He pulled her back. "Just hang on a second." His fingers made a temple, then clenched together. "You okay?"

"Excuse me?"

He took a breath. "I saw you at the bar again."

Her eyes narrowed. "You did, did you?"

"Uh, yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "I saw you leave with a guy." He paused. "Again."

She advanced on him. He took a step back.

"You have been following me." It wasn't a question.

"I, uh," He shuffled, "I'm worried."

She knitted her eyebrows together. "You are worried?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

She paused. "Yes, I guess it is."

He looked at her in the darkness. "You really think I don't care about you?"

She shuffled, made for the door. "I have to go."

He blocked her way.

"Let me go, Tony." Her voice was dangerously low.

"No." He was surprisingly confident for someone holding an assassin hostage.

"I can not do this with you, Tony." She threw her hands into the air. "You do not trust me enough to tell me about your undercover mission, and yet you expect me to divulge every secret in my life."

"Is that what this is about? The Jeanne thing?"

"Yes… no… partially."

"Ziva, I am sick of going over this. It was years ago."

"But it is about what it stands for! You. Do. Not. Trust. Me." She punctuated every word harshly.

"Of course I trust you!" He grabbed her arms and shook her. "And while we're on the topic of trust, tell me why you never come to me for help. Are the guys at the bar better for you…?"

She narrowed her eyes. He dropped his hands.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

He matched her stance. "Maybe I am."

Then she slapped him.

He didn't move a muscle, his face contorted in anger, mirroring the expression on his partner's face. They glared at each other without a word, a red handprint slowly appearing on his face.

When she spoke, her voice was low, but had lost some of the anger. "Damn it, Tony." She paused. "Sometimes I think I hate you."

There was silence. He leant closer, his breath hot on her cheek. "And what about the rest of the time?" His voice was soft, without menace.

She shook her head and stepped around him, opening the door to leave. He pushed the door shut and pulled her back.

Hand on the small of her back, he leant in. Slowly, almost too slowly. And then his lips were on hers.

Before she knew it he was gone, the door was slamming shut… and she was alone.

She just stood there, shock etched on her features.

The silence enveloped her.

* * *

A/N: So... thoughts? Review for more. Tell me what you thought. Good, bad, so-so?

* * *

Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


	15. Shrink Part 1

Disclaimer: Gah blah di do. (Consult your nearest alien for translation.)

Yeah, so this is the first part of the shrink.

Thanks for the great reviews. If I get heaps for this chapter I might put up the next one tonight.

Review!

* * *

Ziva sat on the ugly orange couch, ignoring the wide smile she was getting from Dr. Penn. While her mind was attempting to focus on glaring at the shrink, it kept flicking back to her conversation with Tony. Well, more than conversation. After he had left, anger had very quickly replaced the shock, and now she was just downright pissed. She wasn't even sure why she was so angry. Maybe it was the only emotion she wanted to cope with right now.

"So, Ziva," Dr. Penn said, looking over to the door and then to empty spot on the couch next to Ziva. "Where do you think Tony might be?"

Ziva sighed. "For the last time, I do not know." It came out harsher than she intended.

Dr. Penn shrunk back. "Well I guess we'll just wait a little longer."

Just as she had finished talking, the door swung open and Tony stepped inside, not bothering to apologize about his lateness. He made his way to the couch and tentatively sat down, putting as much space as her could between himself and Ziva.

"Good to have you here, Tony."

Dr. Penn took a moment to survey the two agents, their tense posture, the space between them. She looked them over one by one. Tony, who looked tense and somewhat worried, and Ziva, who looked thoroughly out of sorts, much like she had last time she'd seen her, just after shooting that serial killer. Needless to say, the psychiatrist hoped that this session would be easier than that one.

"So," she began. "Tell me why you are here."

Ziva spoke up first. "Because it is _policy_." The last word was laced with malice.

"I understand that, Ziva." Dr. Penn rubbed her forehead. "I want to know about the events leading up to this meeting."

This time it was Tony who spoke. "We were kidnapped, held hostage, and then freed. The end."

"Peter Darryl, right?"

Two heads nodded simultaneously.

"I understand that he has not yet been caught."

"You understand right."

Dr. Penn frowned. "Does that worry you?"

Ziva scoffed. "The guy was an idiot. There is no cause for worry."

"And you, Tony?"

He shrugged. "I'm not worried."

"Tell me about the lead up to being kidnapped."

"It is in the report." Ziva was apparently not in the mood for sharing.

Dr. Penn looked to Tony, but he was looking out the window absently.

"Tony?"

His head snapped back. "Hmm?"

"I asked you about the lead up to being kidnapped."

"Read the report."

Dr. Penn sighed. "I can't, it's confidential."

"So we can't tell you anyway then."

"Of course you can. The director cleared it."

Tony weighed his options, deciding that they would get out quicker if he just co-operated. "We were driving. Ziva was complaining. I saw a car with hazard lights on. Ziva complained some more. I went to check the car. Ziva was probably still complaining to herself. Then I was hit over the head and woke up in a basement with Ziva knocked out next to me."

Ziva resisted the urge to whack him over the head. "You were complaining more than me! _Oh, my mighty mouse stapler. Whatever will I do without it?_" she mocked.

"I thought you said you were sorry for that!"

"That was before you…" she trailed off and looked away, remembering the kiss.

Dr. Penn cut in. "Am I missing something?"

"Besides a worthwhile profession?"

She ignored the jibe. "What is going on?"

Tony looked at Ziva significantly. "Nothing." He paused. "So where were we?"

Dr. Penn reminded herself to come back to that. "You just woke up. Ziva was still unconscious."

"Oh yeah. I got up and looked around for a way out."

"You weren't worried about Ziva?"

"Of course I was."

Ziva whipped her head around to look at him. "No, you weren't. One of the first things you said to me was, 'You were out for a long time, Ziva. Has the ninja got a weakness?'"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't worried! I checked you every few minutes."

Ziva looked away and had the good grace to look ashamed. "Oh, right."

Dr. Penn was beginning to realize there was something more to all of this. Something bigger that the actual kidnapping. And she was determined to find out. "What happened next?"

"The guy came back. Some stuff happened. He made us call NCIS. We did. Then Gibbs came."

Dr. Penn frowned. "What did you think when Gibbs came."

"Exactly what I said out loud."

"Which was?"

"_It's about time._"

Dr. Penn turned to Ziva. "And you?"

She shrugged.

"You didn't care at all?"

"Well obviously I was relieved. It doesn't take much to realize that."

Dr. Penn shook her head. "What happened when you got back home?"

Their answers came at the same time,

Ziva: Slept."

Tony: "Ate."

A sigh. "Yes, but how did you feel?"

Ziva threw her hands into the air, finally breaking. "These questions are stupid! How do you _think_ we felt?"

Tony unconsciously put a hand on her arm to calm her. She shook him off.

"Do not touch me."

Tony pulled away, shoved his hands into his lap.

Dr. Penn closed her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We need to take a break."

Ziva stood up and made for the door. "You read my mind."

"Ten minutes! Be back in ten minutes."

Tony stood up and left as well, leaving Dr. Penn to her thoughts.

What was going on with these two?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Thoughts?


	16. Shrink Part 2

Disclaimer: As usual.

Well, long time, no update.

Hope this is somewhat okay.

Review!

* * *

"Okay, so where were we?"

They were back from their break, back on the ugly couch.

Ziva: "You were asking pointless questions and we were giving you vague answers."

Dr. Penn sighed. She had hoped the break would have given them a chance to cool off. Apparently not. "These questions are not pointless, Ziva. They're a tool used to gain insight into how you are feeling."

"We are feeling fine. Can we leave?" She was standing up now.

Dr. Penn made a sit down motion with her hand. "No. You are not fine. Whatever you say to me, it is very clear that you are having problems with something here." She interlaced her fingers and tapped her thumb against her lips thoughtfully. "Okay. I have an idea."

Tony cut in. "No trust exercises!"

"No, no trust exercises." She uncrossed her legs and placed her hands on her thighs, leaning forward. "I want you to give me a description of each other." She pointed to Ziva, who was wearing a look of utter distaste. "You first."

Ziva turned to Tony and looked him up and down slowly. Eventually she turned back to the shrink. "Tony…"

"Yes?"

"Tony likes movies."

Tony looked at her incredulously. "That's all you can think of?"

She held up her hand. "I am not done." She smiled self-satisfactorily. "You also like pizza."

Tony creased his forehead. "Everyone knows that! Don't you have something a little more insightful?"

"You know I am not good with insight."

Tony huffed. "Fine. You want my description of you?"

Ziva shrugged and gave a 'give it to me' motion.

Tony looked at her for a moment. "You are misleading, confusing, and the most difficult person I have ever met-"

"It is the train-"

"Yeah, I know. _It is the training._ It is _always_ the training!" He clenched his hands, unclenched them. "You always insist you are fine even when it is _blatantly_ obvious you are not. You never ask for help and just when I think I know what you want you suddenly want the opposite. I don't understand you!" His hands were on her biceps, trying to shake awareness into her.

She looked at them. He dropped his arms.

"Tony…"

"Don't _Tony_ me." He ran a hand over his face. "Just tell me what you want."

She looked at him, stunned. She was about to reply when Dr. Penn clapped her hands with childish glee.

"Well done!"

They both slowly turned back towards the shrink, almost as if they had forgotten she was even there. Ziva blinked. Once. Twice.

"I-"

"I've had enough," Tony muttered. "I'm outta here."

Both Dr. Penn and Ziva spoke at the same time. "No."

Ziva swallowed. "I am not done. You do not get to say those things about me and not expect something in return."

Tony paused, looked at her expectantly.

"You are insufferable. You expect to get everything you want, no strings attached. For you, life is just one big joke." She sighed. "It is not."

"I know that!" He seemed outraged.

"Do you?" Ziva asked, leaning into him. "Life is not like your _Bond_ movies. It is not like the romantic comedies you pretend you hate. Life is realistic."

"I know!" He burst out. "Do you really believe I think life is like movies?"

She shrugged.

He leant in. She pulled away.

"I cannot do this, Tony." I came out barely audible, so soft that Dr. Penn couldn't hear it.

"Why not?" He breathed.

Ziva broke Tony's gaze to look at Dr. Penn, who was watching the exchange in childlike fascination.

"Well," Ziva said, swallowing. "I think we have straightened everything out. I feel a lot better now." She stood and put her hand out for the shrink to shake. "Thank you."

She was already outside the room before she realized Tony had followed her.

"Ziva, wait!" He grabbed her arm, pulled her to face him. "What's the matter here?"

"Nothing, Tony. Nothing is the matter." She wanted nothing more than to just go home.

Tony looked into the eyes. "How can you say that? Look at yourself."

She pulled away. "You think you can just have anything you want, don't you?"

He looked her over. "Not everything." It came out in a whisper.

She shook her head. "Trust me. You do not want me." She held her hand up to stop him speaking. "I am not a good person." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Goodbye, Tony."

And, unable to stop her, he watched her leave.

He didn't see the tears fall.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Am I dragging this out too much?

Any ideas to put in or ways to go?

Feel free to give me ideas.

And, as always, if you want more, review!


	17. Your Place Or Mine?

Disclaimer: As usual, no.

So this is a wrap up of the case, and... some other things. I won't ruin it.

It's an altered version of what was previously posted (just doing a bit of a fix-up) and will be the last chapter. Let me know if you enjoyed the story and if you have any writing tips :)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

The team were sitting at their desks the next day when Gibbs dropped the bombshell. "Sampson's dead."

"Dead?"

Gibbs nodded. "Shot himself in his home last night. Left a suicide note."

Tony looked unconvinced: "We sure it was a suicide?" he asked.

Gibbs clicked the remote and the note came up on the plasma. "Handwriting matches. Angle of gunshot is consistent with suicide and no evidence of anyone else in the house. His C.O. also said he was in a pretty bad way after Peirce's murder."

Tony, McGee and Ziva all stood up to study the plasma. After a moment or two Ziva turned around, coming face to face with Tony. She quickly looked away and sidestepped him to Gibbs' desk, an action that did not go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"I still do not understand. What did the surveillance tape mean?" she asked.

"The one with Samson and Peirce fighting?"

Ziva nodded.

"Darryl had somewhat of an accomplice," Gibbs said. "We interrogated Rogers, one of the people he worked with at the base, and found that he had cut the end of the tape before giving it to us. If we had seen the rest we would have seen them make up and leave the office together."

"So that was just to throw us off."

Gibbs did a half shrug, half nod. "Apparently. Worked for a while, too."

Tony looked away from the plasma, towards Gibbs and Ziva. He carefully avoided Ziva's eyes. "We caught Darryl yet?"

McGee stepped in. "He deposited money at four banks in Virginia and was caught at the fifth. Not particularly smart, that one."

"Yeah, well he's a criminal, McGee," Gibbs said. Then he looked around at his agents. "Finish your paperwork and go home. There's nothing else for you to do here." He paused and turned to Tony and Ziva. "And sort out whatever the hell it is that's got you so awkward. I need you to act like partners, not children."

They shared an almost imperceptible look and sat down at their respective desks.

"Yes, Boss."

"Okay, Gibbs."

* * *

"So, your place or mine?" Tony joked weakly as they stepped into the elevator hours later, paperwork finally finished.

Ziva didn't reply.

He laughed nervously. "Too early for jokes?"

The elevator doors closed. Not a word.

"Come on, Ziva. Talk to me."

She leant over and flicked the emergency switch.

He gave a small, awkward smile. "You know Gibbs will kill you for using his office, right?"

Again, no answer. Instead, she leant back against the elevator wall and studied him.

He grew uncomfortable. "Look, Ziva." A deep breath. "I know this all is pretty weird and all, and you obviously don't return my feelings, but-"

He was cut off abruptly as she shoved him up against the elevator wall. He tried not to focus on their close proximity, the smell of her shampoo, the sound of her breathing...

"Is that what you really think?" It was barely a whisper.

His gaze unintentionally dropped to her lips. "I think you made that fairly clear."

She tipped her head to one side and a couple of curls fell past her shoulder. "You are so hintless."

"Clueless."

"Whatever." She eased off and continued to study him. "I never said I didn't return your feelings, Tony. I..." She paused, suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze. "You have to understand. I cared about you for so long, only to be shunned because of another woman... a mission, no less."

"Jeanne." The word escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"Yes." Her answer was short, cold. She took another moment to compose herself, to choose the right words. "It was so hard. I was always taught to ignore feelings, push them away. I had never before had a problem with that." She took a breath. "Until I met you."

"Ziva-"

She put her hand up. "Stop. It is my fault. I should never have fallen so far. I lost control."

He faltered. "Lost control?"

"Of my feelings," she clarified. "You changed me. I'll never be able to feel like a normal person, to understand what it is to love and truly let yourself go. No force on this earth could ever make me..." she fumble for a word, "...human."

"You _are_ human, Ziva!" he tried to intercept, but she put her hand up and cut him off.

"No. Try to understand, Tony, please." She took a deep breathe and continued. "Before I met you I was pretty much as emotionally dead as a person can be. But I was brilliant." She seemed almost wistful as she spoke. "I was the best at what I did, a source of pride for my father, a brilliant soldier, the envy of older men and young recruits alike. I was impermeable to sadness and guilt and horror and-"

"Love?" Tony cut in pointedly.

She stared at him for a moment. "Yes. That too." There was a beat in which all they could hear was each other's breathing. Then, "You ruined me."

Tony's face fell in disbelief. "I _what_?"

"Tony! Do you know what I am now? I am some horrible half breed. Now I have these feelings and thoughts but I don't know what to do with them. I hate them for existing. It's like I was blind and then I acquired sight, but I can't interpret anything I see. So even though I can finally look around I don't know what is what, and how to act and what to do! Tony..." and with that she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled his face to hers, "I can never be what you need me to be."

He shook his head. "Ziva, you're all I need." Prying her hands from his shirt and pulling her close to him, he spoke softly. "You are more than I ever deserved, Ziva. You are the only person I want."

"But still-"

He cut her off. "But nothing, Ziva. All that crap about you being defective... it's a cover and you know it. You're scared of this, of letting yourself go. So what? I am too! Everyone out there is. Just give it a chance!"

"But-" she tried.

He looked into her eyes. "Tell me you feel the same."

"Tony, I-"

"Just say it."

She sighed. "Just list-"

"Ziva!" He shook her lightly. "Do you care about me?"

She paused. Then, "You know I do."

He pressed his hand to her cheek, forcing her to hold his gaze. "More than just partners?"

She hesitated, fear and uncertainty flitting through her eyes. "Yes."

"Then that's all that's important," he said with a certainty that Ziva couldn't understand.

She dropped his hands in a huff. "You have not listened to a word I have said."

He laughed. "I never do, sweetcheeks."

And for some reason, that was when all her resolve crumbled. Because he was Tony. And he made her laugh and he was always there and he was perfect. She leant up on her toes and pressed a kissed to his lips.

"So," she joked. "Your place or mine."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts? Too quick? Believable? Out of character? (It is surprisingly hard to write them in character whill getting them together.)

Well, tell me what you thought! Hope you enjoyed the story! (And sorry it took so long to fix and properly complete).

**And please, because I love it, let me know your favourite lines :) **


End file.
